The Love Potion
by Tis
Summary: One party, two potions to attract and one to repel. Interesting result.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF8, I don't even own the game. The characters are not my making .

Sighing to herself, Rinoa glanced into a nearby window to make sure her hair was perfect, thinking that she would have to go shopping, she had just left the cafeteria after a chat with Selphie. Apparently Selphie was once again planning a party. What a surprise. Shaking her head at Selphies unlimited energy and being vaguely awed by it Rinoa start wandering back to her rooms, planning in her head what she would wear and what to make Squall wear. They couldn't clash because that would be unspeakable but they didn't want to look like they'd planned it either.

Lost in thought she didn't notice Quistis until Quistis coughed slightly. Coming back to reality Rinoa saw that she was blocking the corridor because she had in fact come to a halt right in front of Quistises room. Blushing, she ducked her head in an apology and looked up in time to see Quistis roll her eyes. Getting slightly annoyed at that she gave her her best cheerful ' I'm with squall' smile and told her about Selphies party.

" You ARE going aren't you? It should be quite fun, Selphie has had a lot of practise with the whole throwing a party thing." Smiling at Quistis, whose mouth twitched in what could be called a smile. _Brr is it getting cold in here or is it just your heart Quistis?_

Forcing on a smile, although it did look a bit strained, Quistis nodded her head. Looking Rinoa straight in the eye she said in a light voice.

 " I'll have to find something to wear though, when is it?"

"I think she said in three days, though you'll have to check with her on that. Anyway must be going, I have to meet Squall soon." 

With a flick of her hair she started walking down the corridor again, her thoughts went back to the dress she had in mind and didn't give Quistis a second thought.

Selphie was in her element. Running around the hall shouting orders at everyone, never mind that they were doing as she asked, she was in complete control. Waving her arms madly about, left eye twitching spastically, hair defying gravity and totally high on sugar. Zell and Irvine sat in a courner and marvelled that such a small person could have such a big voice. Wincing at a particularly high screech, Irvine got up and walked out the hall and into the freash air of a small sitting area. Shortly Zell joined him, casting a fearful glance behind him where the little girl was screaming at a girl who had got the wrong flowers. He pitied the girl and her therapist.

"….Phew, what a voice! I blame all that sugar, it's gotta do something to a person." Zell said shaking his head in amazement.

" I know, great isn't it?" Stretching out his lanky form in a chair Irvine tipped his hat and closed his eyes, waiting for his girlfriend to calm down enough not to yell at him for not helping.

Zell tried to imitate him but just ended up nearly falling out of his chair. Recovering quickly he sat normally in a chair opposite Irvine.

" Ya know…I never would have pictured her and a guy like you to have lasted so long." Irvine opened an eye. " I mean your always going after the ladies" Zell winked at him " I couldn't see you lasting long with the little fireball in there." 

Irvine closed the eye and smirked. " You've just gotta learn how to handle them, chicken-wuss."

Zell leaped up and started bouncing on the balls of his feet, glaring at Irvine. " WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

 Chuckling Irvine waved a hand in dismissal. " Simmer down man, can't you even take a simple joke? Sheesh, no wonder you don't have a date for the party! You'll probably end up desperate enough to use a love spell!" Glancing at Zell, who looked thoughtful, Irvine got slightly worried. Biting his lower lip he glanced sidelong at Zell whose face had fallen. Library girl had dumped him a week ago and he was still very emotional about it.

" She…she said I loved the hotdogs more than her…It's not true! I do love them, with their different sauces, but I loved her too!" Wiping a hand over his eyes Zell got up and stumbled through the door mumbling about some alone time.

Irvine shrugged and settled down for a light nap while Selphie ordered her little army.

_A party, yet another party…… Which meant new matching clothes and to be in public. And to smile, he'd had to do that too. Smiling and nodding._ Squalls plans for the weekend went up in flames. He could even see the little ashes floating out the window as Rinoa started talking about hairstyles. He gazed wistfully out the window; the weekend plan had been a good one. It had involved sleep, swords and no smiling…except when something was funny. Parties are not funny.

Dragging his mind back to the conversation before Rinoa could get too over the top. Glancing at her as she put a piece of coloured fabric against his chin and started playing with his hair. Sighing he realised it was already too late. _I am so whipped._

"………whatever."

 Smiling at him Rinoa started braiding his hair and then ran off to get sparkly scrunches. He didn't mind the sparkly scrunches but he did mind when Rinoa start to paint his nails. A guy had to put his foot down sometimes.

Muttering "…Whatever.." Squall blanked out again. It was just easier. Why couldn't she just wear that pretty silver dress that she has? Sighing, he gave into the hurricane that is Rinoas fashion sense.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See previous page.

**Count down: 2 days left.**

Quistis wandered around Esthar City looking for the right dress but not really trying very hard. Still moping about the whole Squall and Rinoa relationship thing and knowing it was all hopeless. She sat down in a courtyard and just watched people go by for a while. Slipping into a trance like state and didn't realise she was watching Zell approach until he was sitting next to her looking uncomfortable.

" Quistis! How nice to..er..see you here! Quite a surprise really, I didn't know anyone else was visiting Esthar City today…although it's perfectly normal to visit Esthar City because it's such a normal, everyday thing to do. What are you doing here?" He was glancing everywhere but her face.

Raising an eyebrow Quistis regarded Zell with a odd look. " Just wandering, looking for a dress for Selphies party. How about you? Why are YOU in Esthar City?"

Startled, Zell sprang to his feet and looked stricken "I'm not doing anything in Esthar City! Nothing at all, why would you even ask such a thing! Who do you think you are Quistis Trepe?! Just because you think I'm doing something sneaky and…and devious it doesn't make it so." Gasping a breath he then said." So…there!"

Blinking up at Zell who seemed ready to bolt at the slightest loud noise or sudden movement.  Shaking her head and grabbing one of his wrists and pulling him down to sit beside her again she said 

" Zell what are you up to and who's it going to hurt?"

A guilty look spread across his face as he looked at her. Running a hand through his spiky hair, Zell sighed and grinned a lopsided grin at Quistis. 

" Would you believe that I'm looking for a love potion?"

"……No. What are you really doing here?" Frowning at Zell, folding her arms she waited his true reply.

" No! It's true, honest! I need a date for a party so I'm going to try a love potion. Can't hurt can it? Except a few embarrassed feelings anyway." Grinning at her blank expression. " Aww come on! You can use it on Squwallie-wallie."

Chuckling, he continued down the street towards the potions shop, whistling softly and winking at random girls that laughed at him. Shaking her blonde head Quistis wondered at people. Then she decided to join them.

Sneaking up to the shop was pretty damn hard, even by Zells books and he'd done some pretty damn hard stuff. Eating 20 hotdogs in 5 minutes takes courage, skill and a good knowledge of the situation. No one had beaten him yet, though many have tried, none will be as successful as him. First year students look at him in awe, he had become a legend of the cafeteria and now the dinner ladies always kept a few hotdogs to one side for him. 

Filled with pride as he tiptoed in the shadows leading up to the potions shop, humming a little song to set the mood.

" Zell? What are you doing?"

Busted! Stay calm Zell, she can't know why your here…unless she can read minds!! Dear lord, what if she can?! No! Clam down Zell and think straight, you have two options here. You can either go and talk to her and explain why you are sneaking unseen up to the potions shop, using your skills to go undetected …Or you can keep standing there, say nothing until she walks away……Why is making decisions so damn hard? Ugh! My brain hurts…I need a hotdog…maybe Rinoa has one! I could ask her out to lunch, it's give me a perfect opportunity to look down her top, she never notices anyway.

Rinoa didn't know what Zell was doing, why he had been standing there for the past 5 minutes with a thoughtful though somewhat confused expression on his face and she didn't much care. Although it would be nice to know why Zell was sneaking up on a poor defenceless shop in broad daylight with people watching him. Tilting her head on one side Rinoa waited for a reply. _I have to pick up my dress soon! Damnit Zell hurry up so I can politely decline your invitation for lunch and your chance to look down my top!_

Tapping her foot lightly on the cobble stones, arms folded and eyes burning holes into Zells thick skull she heard a quiet mumble about needing to stock up on cure potions. Smiling what he thought was a charming smile he asked her to lunch and she declined. All was right with the world.

_Now I can pick up my dress. Squall is going to flip-out when he sees it!_

_Too…many…flowers….must…not…sneeze!_

Pure will stopped Irvine from sneezing the petals off the bouquet of flowers that Selphie thrust under his nose. Smiling and pushing the flowers aside he gave a kiss on the cheek.

" They're lovely Hun, now can we please go shopping? I know a great store that'll probably have a dress that will look amazing on you." Glancing at him from behind the flowers, he smiled a charming grin. " Trust me, would I lie to you?" Holding his arms wide and putting on a overly done expression of innocence she giggled like the girl she is and ran off to put the flowers away. Smirking to himself, he leaned against a wall and waited for her to return. While he was waiting Squall went by. Nodding a greeting, which was met with just a glance and a nod. Was it his imagination or did one of Squalls hands have bright pink nail varnish on? He was shrugging it off and rolling his eyes at the irony that some people could be so emotionless while others were way too open when Seifer walked by and stopped in front of him. Looking up at him from under the rim of his hat Irvine waited to see what he wanted. Then decided not to wait.

" Yes?…can I help you Seifer?"

Tilting his head back and smirking Seifer nodded. " Your girlfriend's throwing a party, I need to know when it is."

" Why? You know you won't be missed if you don't show up, why bother?" Glaring at Seifer, then glancing down the hall for Selphies return for just a second before returning his gaze back to Seifer.

" Hehe you wound me cowboy." Flicking Irvines hat out of position, earning him another fierce glare and a shotgun aimed a his groin." I just want to come by and get chummy with my old friends…..And to laugh at puberty boy squirm under all the attention, he is so whipped, and to see what poor girl Chicken-wuss is dragging along to the this party of yours."

At that moment Selphie came back out of breath from running the way back. Glancing at Irvine glaring and point a shotgun at Seifer and Seifers calm expression she decided to end this little tet-a-tet of theirs.

" Hullo Seifer! What are you up to?" Smiling cheerfully at him, which he returned, he replied that he only wanted to know when the party was.

" Oh! It's in two days time, are you going?"

" Yes, seems like it." Smiling at both of them he wandered off whistling.

Shrugging it off as just being Seifer, Selphie grabbed Irvines arm and began towing him towards the exit.

" Now…this dress, what kind of dress is it is it a yellow dress because I like yellow dresses?"

This is silly! Why should I even get one, I mean it's not like anything will change even if I do use it, which I probably won't anyway. It's messy and it'll probably go wrong, all these kind of things do.

Sighing to herself, Quistis was standing outside the potion store, debating whether or not to go inside. _Yes no yes no yes no yes no yes…wait!…no_. Biting her lip she stood right in front of the door. 

A small old lady glared at her as she shuffled towards the door.

" For heaven sakes child just buy the damn love potion, you don't have to use it you know!" Muttering about indecisive children she entered the store and shut the door on Quistis's face. Quistis just stood there, too stunned to do anything. Glancing behind her in case someone had heard she reached for the door handle and went inside the shop. A musty small welcomed her and she walked in. Squinting in the dim light she wandered around the shelves, starting with the familiar shelves of healing and grabbing a few items before slowly sliding around to where the love potion was. There was only one left. Biting her lip and frowning she quickly grabbed in and hid it under the other items.

Shuffling to the counter she dumped all her items on the desk and then casually leaned against it looking around the shop as the shop owner totalled up the price. 

" Ya know…another young man bought a love potion today…and you don't really have to hide it under all this junk." Eyeing the blushing instructor the owner grinned evilly.

"Good luck young'un, keep an eye on the potion and be careful when you use it. These kinda things tend to go wrong."

Quistis left the shop with a worried frown on her face. Deciding she'd done enough shopping for today she grabbed the first dress she found that looked all right and hurried back to the Garden.


	3. Nice Ass

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

Selphie was frantic. She still had to order half the food, arrange seating plans, set up clean up crews and do her nails. She needed sugar and she needed it now damnit! Stalking towards the cafeteria in her quest for sugary treats she bumped into Zell who was on his way out of the cafeteria, half a hotdog firmly clasped in his hand. Upon seeing who he'd bumped into he turned a interesting shade a red and stammered a few apologies before escaping down a hallway. Utterly bemused Selphie stared after him. Silly Zell, always acting so odd. I hope Library girl gets back together with him, he seemed happy with her. Smiling as she entered the cafeteria, waves of food smells washed over her and she went to choose her chocolaty victim.

Pouting at the lack of choice she settled with a slice of day old chocolate cake and sat down at a table with a view of the door and set to work at transporting the cake into her stomach. Eye twitching slightly as she began to devour the victim, it took her less than a minute or so to eat it all. Dabbing a napkin to the courners of her mouth she got up and put away her dish (clean, she'd licked all the crumbs and chocolate from it) then set off towards the hall to renew her efforts to make this party perfect. Irvine was right about the dress, it did look great. Waving to Rinoa in the corridor she pranced over to the young brunette and asked her what she was wearing.

" Ohhhhhh I'm wearing this lovely blue dress with silver shoes! I'm going to have my hair up as well. The dress itself is pretty simple, floor length blue silk dress." Giggling with excitement, Rinoa practically bounced up and down with delight. Selphie actually went two sets further and not only did she bounce up and down but she did a girly scream as well.

"Aww your gonna look wonderful Rinoa!" Grinning at her friend she began to describe her own dress that was suspiciously like what she wore usually. Yellow dress, cut just above the knees with boots. Still grinning she waved goodbye to Rinoa and skipped down the rest of the corridor and got in the lift just as Quistis was closing the doors.

" Hiya Quisty! What are you wearing to the party?" 

" Oh nothing special, just a simple blue silk floorlength gown." Smiling softly down at her happy friend, quistis politely asked what she was wearing.

" Just a yellow dress and boots, you know, my style." Trying really hard to suppress a giggle Selphie raced from the elevator_. Heehee! This is going to be so funny!!_

It shined in the sunlight casting sparkling rainbows around the small room. Zell was sure it was mocking him. Glaring at it as he paced his room deciding whether or not to use it now that he'd got it. Well he'd have to use it now, just to prove to the potion that he was man enough to change a girls emotions with a spell. Sniffing and giving the potion one last look he walked out of his room and right into the object of his affections…Selphie was walking down the corridor with the library girl.

_Ok, heres my chance. Don't mess up Zell. Here she comes. Breath…breathing is good. _Running a hand through his hair he grinned and went to lean back against his door and say something that he hoped was witty. Instead to his utter dismay, he fell through his open doorway and went sprawling across the floor. His head rung with the laughter of Selphie and Library girl and he decided to lay their until it had stopped. Staring up at the ceiling he decided that not only would he use the damn potion but he'd actually buy new clothes as well. _I'll show them…I'll show them all._ He feeberly tried to raise his head and shake his fist but managed nothing more then a whimper. _Stupid hard floor, it's looking for a fight and I'm ready to give it one…. just after I rest here a while. _After a while he heard footsteps along the hall and raised his head high enough to see Squall stand in his doorway looking down at him with an odd look on his face. He opened his mouth but then thought better of it. Shaking his head he walked away. Blinking slightly Zell was sure he hadn't been hit that hard…but he was also sure that Squall had been wearing pink nail varnish. _I'm loosing my mind… _and he let his head fall to the floor again.

_Gotta be quick, no distractions, get in there , buy it and then get out. No one must know….I can't believe I'm even doing this! ….whatever…This is so embarrassing. _ Squall was walking quickly down through Esthar city and doing a much better job at going unseen then Zell. _What the hell was Zell doing lying on the floor anyway? _

People buy these everyday anyway; it's not like anyone will notice what I'm doing. Glancing about him, hand on his gunblade he moved swiftly through the streets towards the potions shop. Walking turned into a trot, then a light jog and then a sprint. A poet would say our hero looked just like that, a hero running to save his lover, wind blowing through his hair, head held proud, sword ready for a fight. The poet would have died of shame if he had seen Squall trip on a cobblestone and fall on his face, so it was a good job there wasn't a poet around. There was only Quistis. Blinking at him, she quickly hid her item behind her back and reaching a hand to help him up. Glaring at her he refused the hand and got up, pointing the gunblade at her throat.

" What are you doing here? In Esthar City…Now?…At this very moment in time?" Looking at her suspiously like she'd planned to bump into him. He still hadn't removed the blade.

Sighing to herself, more shocked at the amount of words Squall had uttered then at the sword at her throat she gently pushed the blade away with a finger and said calmly.

" I had to take something back that I had bought earlier today. Believe it or not Squall I'm not going to attack you." Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she walked past him away from the potions shop, glancing back only once she hurried on her way back to the garden.

Glaring at her retreating back, he entered the potion shop. Not really looking where he was going as he entered and so knocked down a little old woman, who started swearing at him in a screeching voice that hurt the ears. Wincing he started stammering apology after apology as she got up and stalked out of the shop. Running a hand through his hair he walked slowly into the rest of the shop and headed straight for the repel potions. It was, of course, all Irvines fault that he was doing this. He'd mentioned that Quistis kept giving him big lovely eyes when he wasn't looking and asked him what he was going to do about it. He chuckled at Squall, much to Squalls annoyance, and said that what he needed was some of Zells attitude to women. It seemed to be keeping them away from him anyway. Smirking Irvine had suggested he could always use a repel potion of Quistis to see if that would work.

Sadly Squall was desperate enough to try anyway and so, here he was, standing in the potions shop buying the stupid potion. Glaring at it as he slammed it down on the counter. He glanced at the owner and gave her a cool look as if daring her to make a comment. Stalking out of the shop after he'd paid he headed back to the garden trying to pick the stupid pink nail varnish from his hand. _Stupid Rinoa and her stupid obsessions._

Sitting in her room, totally unaware that her existence was being cursed, Rinoa sat at her dressing table trying different hairstyles. Pouting at the mirror in a look that tried to be sexy, she'd gathered all her hair up in a knot with wispy tendrils falling around her face. Suddenly aware that she looked like Quistis she dropped her hair, shook it out and vowed never again to be tempted into that style. Getting up she grabbed her purse and headed down to the hall to see the preparations for tomorrows party. Frowning as she approached the entrance as a group of people stood there, staring at something that was happening inside. Apparently it was good. Standing on tiptoe as she tried to get a better look she saw a little brown head running everywhere around the hall screaming at the top of her lungs how much sugar will save the world and how we should all worship the sugar as our God.

         Sighing, Rinoa shouldered her way through the crowd and brought out a needle from her purse. Tackling the screaming girl around the waist she pinned her to the floor and rammed the needle into her arm and injected the treatment. Getting off the stunned Selphie who sat on the floor blinking, twitching slightly and looking around her. Giving a little scream she jumped up and ran off to the kitchens to prepare the food. Watching her go Rinoa put away her needle and walked out the hall, followed by a stunned silence then catcalls and whistling. Looking down she realised she left her room in just her underwear, a frilly white bra and panties.

         Screaming and covering herself she ran past a shocked Squall and a grinning Seifer, both of whom were carrying packages and had just returned from Esthar City. Glaring at the grinning Seifer, Squall ran after his love, waving his gunblade at the jeering SeeDs.

Shouting after them " Nice ass Rinoa" Seifer made his way towards his dorm, hiding his package in his grey trench coat. 


End file.
